North Africa
by AMBC
Summary: Egypt tells the readers the story of his adopted siblings and his relationship with them. Each chapter is for a different nation.
1. Prologue

Hello to those who are reading this. My name is Gupta Muhammad Hassan, though I'm mainly refered to by my country name, which is Egypt.

Before I continue, I want to ask you something and this is a question that you may not fully know the answer of or you're just plain embarrassed to answer; What does family mean to you?

You may look around you and think that your blood relatives are the only family you have but you're wrong. Families can come in many shapes and sizes and they're not just limited to biology.

The only family I had was my mother Ancient Egypt, but there is also my European cousin Greece but we hardly see each other, we can only keep in touch via internet, anyway when my mother passed on I was left an orphan, with no other relative to turn to, or so I thought. Overtime, I found a new family, one who is strong but a little strange. They became my adopted brothers and sisters. We became North Africa.

Of course, there were times when we had our ups and downs but that is something you'd expect from families.

So, without further ado, I would like to introduce you all to my siblings, the North African nations.

**Eh hi…yeah, this is a little something to give you an idea on what the North African nations would be like if they appeared on the show.**

**If you read my story 'Hetalia: The Rise of Pangaea' you'd know that I'm currently suffering from writer's block so until I find a way to come up with an idea on some new chapters, my main story is on hold. If you have any ideas on some new chapters, feel free to write it as a review but you'll have to read what I got of the story so far first.**


	2. Algeria

The first of my siblings I should talk about is my sister firgure Algeria. She and Morocco are twins but she usually avoids contact with him because of their strained relationship.

She is, to some extent very distant and cynical, a nation who prefers not to get involved in other people's affairs, though she has quite a sharp-tongue if pushed too far. She's one of the few nations the have the largest army, though she's reluctant to share it with anyone.

Don't judge her though, despite her negative personality she does have a heart, it's just rare for her to show it to you. She usually shows her heart to her pet. What does she call it again? A Fennec Fox or something? Well, it's a small fox at least.

Recently, she is working to form a friendship with America and she's allies with Russia and China…although I think the alliance is one sided in her opinion. She and Sudan are constantly fighting over control of the Sahara Desert and, being the peace maker of the African nations, I try to break up their fights, with little success.

So, yes. That's Algeria for you.


	3. Morocco

Next, I'll talk about Algeria's irresponsible twin brother Morocco. He was once a powerful magician who gave up his wand after the fall of the Portuguese Empire. Nowadays, he spends most of his time taking care of the wildlife in is home, mainly birds and butterflies and, to my aggravation, stalking my mother's ruins.

Morocco is, to say the least, the most spacey nation I have ever met. He is a frequent day dreamer and only listens to half the things people say. He hardly ever takes things seriously, which gets on my nerves sometimes. I blame Spain for those traits, Morocco was under his influence for a while after all.

Though I can't entirely be annoyed of him. Although his economy gives him frequent legs cramps, he still remains an optimist and is always there to ease the tension.

He is close friends with America, a friendship that stems from the revolution. They have always been close after Morocco became the first to realise that the fledgling was capaple of being a nation in his own right. Ah yes, there are some lessons England never learns from, even if he won't admit it.


	4. Tunisia

Next there's Tunisia…

…Her personality is a bit complicated. She was under France's rule longer than any of us until she got her independence. Despite this, it's obvious that France left a big impression on Tunisia…a bit _too _big.

Whenever the french nation is around, a sort of hunger developes in her eyes, a desire almost. I think this is further emphasised when she says she loves France and wishes to marry him though he doesn't return his feelings back to her for a number of reasons.

One of them would be that she is almost an African version of Belarus so her mind isn't exactly in the right place, anyway, the important thing is Tunisia is a little bit strange.

…Just…a bit…


	5. Sudan

Out of all of us, it is Sudan who pocesses a true mysterious aura about him.

I remember meeting him during the reign of Turkey, who was the Ottoman empire back then. He was one of the many nations that was taken over by him, along with me and my cousin. He was also the nation who told me about Libya, a nation who I will talk about later.

Sudan is a nation who has endured the most hardships in his life, giving him self-esteem issues and making him a pessimist, however this depression isn't something to frown upon. He has recently discovered his baby brother Mabrook, also called South Sudan, and I don't have to say how much Sudan loves his brother, I think Mabrook is the one thing that can bring Sudan out of his pessimistic shell.

But of course there's the other side of Sudan that barely few people lived to see. The darker, more violent side of Sudan that always appears when he gets angry, which fortunately, rarely happens. But as a warning to those who are listening, beware; never make Sudan angry.

He is like a demon when he's angry.


	6. Libya

Finally, I will talk about the favourite of my siblings and the second youngest, which of course, is Libya.

Born and raised in an ancient tribe, like me, she is a blood relative of one of the ancient nations, she is the daughter of Libu, or Ancient Libya.

After the death of her family and the destruction of her tribe, she was taken under the Ottoman Empire's wing, where me, Sudan and Greece found her hiding behind some crates.

Despite her long and tragic history, Libya somehow manages to keep a smile on her face. A bright and optimistic girl, she can put a smile on anyone's face, including mine. The spirit of her lost tribe still course through her veins though, as she has a vast amount of knowledge of the ancient past, nature and the earth spirits.

She spends most of her time drawing what she sees and it has been rumoured that Libya and myself really are siblings but we need more proof about that. Keep in mind that if you see a griffin carrying a girl with yellow streaks in her hair on its back, that means Libya has arrived.

Libya has known China since she was a child and has been friends with Japan since they were children. Morocco says that there exists a red string of fate between Libya and Japan, a red string that no can see, of course I have no idea what Morocco means by that. Do you perhaps know?

And so that concludes my introduction of my family. I hope you've learned something from this, that way the next time someone asks you what family means to you…well your answers may vary.


End file.
